Sound Asleep
by Three-Sided Square
Summary: Thanks to his brother's carelessness, Iceland is locked out of the house for the weekend and needs a place to crash. With no one else to turn to, he must ask Hong Kong a favor. HongIce, contains yaoi and kink.


**Note from Three-Sided Square: **_It's been years since I wrote "Out of Sight, Still in Mind" (DenNor). I just checked my e-mail and was utterly shocked to see it had how many views and follows it had gotten in just two chapters. I received lots of positive messages from readers asking if I'm going to publish more work. That really cheered me on into writing another fiction!  
_

_I hope you enjoy this HongIce fanfiction. It's entirely possible that I'll write another chapter or two, but I'm still pondering it. _

**_I would greatly appreciate any feedback you have towards this story!_**

* * *

It was very unusual for the younger nation to make such a forward request of me, especially considering we weren't particularly familiar with one another:

_"Let me crash at your place tonight, Hong Kong."_

Not one to get wrapped up in the details of other people's' lives, I don't pry my classmate, Iceland, for his reasons concerning his request; it's none of my business. Instead, I simply remind him that my house is within walking distance from the school, and suggest we meet by the doors after class. He agrees without further question, and sincerely thanks me. I wouldn't hear from Iceland again until the end of the school day, nearly three hours later.

I thought Iceland had completely forgotten we had agreed to meet up after school until I saw him standing by the school's entrance. He looked dazed as hundreds of rowdy school-goers exited the building. He was waiting very patiently, his brown book bag tucked under his arm. "Sorry for the wait," I apologize, "I didn't think my science test went _that _badly..." I chuckle and motion for him to follow me.

"No worries." He gives a courteous smile but quickly reverts back to his usual expressionless self, following after me like a drifting soul.

Along the way, he asks me many questions, some of which didn't really have an answer; he had a knack for rhetorics. Nonetheless, we really hit it off; we had the same sense of humor, we both had overbearing older brothers, and we both had studied a little English, although I was a little more fluent than he. He asked if we could practice speaking English together sometime. How could I refuse? I was actually kind of looking forward to having this unexpected guest stay the night. I wonder what I'll do for dinner tonight? Does he like Chinese cuisine?

When we arrive at the front gate to my house, I kick over a fake rock that hides the key to the house. Iceland seems amazed at this discovery. I invite him inside, and he doesn't hesitate to make himself home as he falls onto my couch and props his feet up on the table. An awkward silence fills the room as neither one of us know how to start a conversation with the other.

I decide it's up to me to break the ice... No pun intended.

"What do you want to do while you're here? Do you like video games?"

"Video games?" he says excitedly, his deep-violet eyes shining, "What titles do you have? Which consoles?"

I start to get enthusiastic, and it's beyond my power to hide it from my face; it's been a while since I've had someone to play multiplayer with me. "What don't I have?" I begin, "Japan and I trade games back and forth, so there's hardly a game we don't have between the two of us. There's the XBox, Playstation, Wii... My brother took his DS with him, otherwise there's that, too..."

"Let's play Xbox," he says with a certain seriousness and unrivaled certainty.

I smile and reach for a small game case lying right on the coffee table before us. "I've got just the game."

I can already tell this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

As it turns out, Iceland happens to be one of the highest-ranked players in the game for our server. He kills my character without much difficulty, despite my efforts to come up with the fail-proof solution to get him back once and for all. Looking out the window as Iceland modifies his in-game character, I realise we must have spent over three hours playing this intense action game. We were having so much fun, I found it unnecessary to check the clock.

My stomach rumbles. "You hungry, Ice?" I ask. Talking to Iceland naturally was becoming easier as we spent more time together, and the video games have really sped up the effort.

He's too focused on the game to respond immediately, but he eventually makes up his mind on what weapon he'll use in the next round. He looks at me and replies, "Now that you mention it... I forgot that I haven't eaten since last night."

"What?" I gasp. "What about breakfast? And lunch?

"Well... It's sort of the same reason I asked to spend the night. My brother and his boyfriend left for a vacation to Denmark this weekend, and I'm thinking they took the spare key with them by mistake." Iceland lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. "I already called them, but why did I even bother? They're hundreds of miles away."

I sympathise him and the situation. "That's really a shame," I say after some time. "Not that I reallu mind, but... why _me_? Why did you ask me out of everyone in class?"

Iceland looks at me but quickly turns away when he realises I'm gazing directly at him. "I couldn't exactly ask a girl, you know? And the rest of the class... Well, I've never really spoken to them. The Italians seem a bit... off... Finland had plans to go somewhere Sweden, and, well," he coughs, "Out of the entire the grade, I've always thought you were the cutest."

I... I don't even know how to respond to being called 'cute'. 'Thank you', maybe? No, that'd just make things even more awkward, I decide. I try my best to smile as if he had only commented on the weather and say, "Well.. I'm glad you decided to stay here."

He scoots close to me, completely bridging the gap between us, and does something that takes me by surprise: he gingerly rests his head on my shoulder and sighs. "Me too." I'm frozen in place.

A full minute has passed, and he hasn't moved from my shoulder. I am at a loss for words. Without a single idea what to do, I go with the flow and ever-so-clumsily lean my head against his. I catch the faintest whiff of his silky, white hair. It smells like... Strawberries? Does he use _girls'_ shampoo? I outright decide against asking such a pointless, personal question and settle for petting him lightly on the head. I guess he must really like that because he leans into my touch and sighs again. I start to feel hot in the face and I don't know how much more of this I can take. I put a hand to my forehead, as if the heat would transfer away to my fingers.

"Hong Kong?"

I snap out of my daze. "Huh?" I bring my hand down back to my side on the floor. "What is it?"

The younger teen puts his nose against my neck and lightly sniffs me. The tickling sensation makes me shiver and exhale sharply. "What kind of cologne do you wear?" He looks at me quizzically. "You smell really nice."

I try to think back to this morning, when I was getting ready for school. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, fixed my tie... Then I remembered. "I'm not wearing any cologne today," I blurt out.

"Oh." He said. His face turns redder than an apple. He takes his head off my shoulder and sits straight up, clearing his voice before changing the subject. "So, about dinner..." He nervously brushes his arm with his hand.

I couldn't be more thankful for the change of subject. "Ah, that's right, you must be starving by now. I'll go prepare something for us. Wonton noodles sound okay?" I push myself off the ground and leap to my feet.

"Y-Yeah."

"Now," I begin, tying a black apron around my waist, "My cooking may not be as exquisite as the Italian brothers', but I promise you, it's a force to be reckoned with." I wave a soup ladle threateningly at him and he laughs.

"Okay. I believe it when I taste it." He waits patiently by my side, helping me taste the dish along the way.

When we've finished the last bite of our dinner, I get up to clear the table. Iceland thanks me for the delicious meal _(victory!) _and offers to do the dishes. I jokingly scold him that guests aren't supposed to do the cleaning and ask he just relax and make himself comfortable.

"You sure?" he offers one last time, his head turned towards me as he stands in the doorway.

I laugh. "I'm sure. The dishes should only take a couple of minutes or so. Serves me right for putting it off over the past few days."

With a nod of his head, Iceland hesitantly leaves the room.

It was just fifteen minutes later when I finally threw in the towel**—** both figuratively and literally. I dry my hands on my apron and store it away. I need to leave the kitchen; the combined smell of dish soap and soup broth is making me nauseous.

"I'm done, Iceland!" I call. I am met with no reply. I wait just a bit longer before calling out his name once more.

"...Iceland?" Still no response. I step out into the living area, but find no trace of my younger classmate. Maybe he was in the restroom? Best to let him be. I sit on the couch and take the TV out of video game mode, and begin to channel surf.

Boring. _Click. _  
Already seen this episode. _Click. _  
No, Spongebob! That isn't a barnacle! _Click._  
Who names their kid "North West"? Oh, Kim Kardashian, that's who. _Click._

_Where the heck is Iceland?_

I turn the TV off and leave in search of my missing guest. I pace down the hallway and find the bathroom unoccupied. Someone left the light on, however. I flip off the switch and continue my search. I progress down the hallway and notice my bedroom door is wide open, which I immediately find suspicious; I always leave the door closed. I approach the bedroom and peek my head inside. It's impossible to see without a light.

"..You in here, Icey?"

I walk in and my eyes slowly become adjusted to the darkness of the interior. What little moonlight the window provides aids me in finding my way to the small lamp on the bedside table. I flip on the light, and what do you know?

There was Iceland, sleeping on Hong Kong's very own bed. With his back faced to the light, continued to snooze peacefully. How rude! He could have at least said "good night" before finding his way to _MY_ bed. Well... I suppose I already planned I'd let him have the bed anyways,but... that's not really the point I'm getting at.

I sit down so close to him that my hand lightly touches his knee. I silently gasp and pull away, afraid I might have woken him up. How awkward would it be for him to wake up with me sitting right next him? Watching his chest rise and fall with every faint breath that escapes his mouth... I can hardly resist bringing my hand to his face and brushing it lightly with the back of my fingers. There's a loose strand of his paper-white hair sitting on the bridge of his nose; I flick it out of his eyes. His lips wriggle cutely and he inhales. Feeling a little brave, I playfully tickle his lower lip with the tiniest bit of my index finger. It is so plump and great to the touch. Thoughts race through my mind. Good thoughts. Bad thoughts. Dirty thoughts. Has Iceland ever had a girlfriend? Did he ever kiss a girl with these lips? I bet he's a good kisser. What did his lips taste like? Only one way to find out**.**

...Wait, no! Snapping out of my trance, I fall backwards on my knees. Was I really just about to kiss Iceland? On the _lips_?! What the hell's wrong with me? There's just something about this boy that seems brings out the bad in me. I need to pull myself together before**—**

_"...Hong Kong..."_

_...What_? I look at the boy's sleeping face. He is still peacefully asleep, but his eyebrows furrow as the last consonant of my name escapes his lips. Did he just call out a name in his sleep? _My_ name? I blankly stare at him, hoping he'll clarify that once more. He doesn't say it again, and I am a little disappointed. Maybe I had simply imagined it. I sigh and put my hands on my knees, ready to push myself off the bed, when Iceland stirs from his sleep once more.

_"...H-Harder..."_

Okay, there is no way in hell I was imagining things now. He definitely... Definitely just said _that_. My face becomes hotter than any sunburn, and my interest in this beauty next to me is instantly reignited. I kneel over the younger teen and fiddle with the surprisingly difficult buttons on the long, black, coat he never bothered to take off. Once undone, I do the same with the white, cotton shirt underneath it and push it to the side, leaving his bare chest vulnerable. His nipples are pink and cute and look downright adorable. I can't resist lightly rolling them between my thumb and index finger. He whimpers and shifts when I exert a little more pressure and even pinch them.

I run my hand down the front of his delicate chest, making soft, sweeping motions just above his navel. He may be quite thin, but he was definitely in great shape. Iceland's breathing hitches the moment I run a hand down the outside of his trousers.

_"Hah...Ah..."_

Feeling encouraged, I continue the motion. Up and down, I feel his clothed member spring to life through the thin fabric. An exciting, poisonous feeling pools at the pit of my stomach and races down my nether regions. The adrenaline twists and tumbles through my gut as I undo the front of his pants, exposing his royal blue boxers. I sit there, hunched over Iceland like a lion might calculate its prey before the kill. And...

...I can't do it.  
I can't go any further than this.

I let out a long, drawn-out sigh and run a hand over my aching forehead, combing through my unkempt hir as I try to collect myself. I feel my body become washed over with a relentless feeling of guilt and shame, amongst confusion and regret. I stay at my sleeping classmate's side for while longer, looking down at the one in a lifetime chance I probably just turned down. Apologetically, I redo the buttons on Iceland's trousers and top. I don't feel the need to stay in the room any longer, so I move to my feet and trudge to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and take one last look at Iceland, and then turn to leave.

_"_So, what; just like that, you're going to quit_?" _I gasp and turn around to see Iceland sitting straight up, his eyes piercing me like purple bullets. "Right when things were getting interesting..." He looks away from me and sighs, a disappointed frown replacing the angelic, sleeping image of him I engraved into memory just moments ago.

I am at a loss for words. This guy really had a consistent tendency to render me speechless. "I thought... Well, you were... And..."

"Well, are you going to blow me, or should I just go back to sleep?" he asks, bluntly.

...Did he even have to ask?

At this point, I'm already halfway across the room, straddling the delicate Nordic boy against the wall directly behind him. I plant an impatient kiss on his lips, but one isn't good enough. The best part? His lips taste sweeter than I could have ever dreamed. It's still not enough, though. I want more of him. I want _all_ of him. I'll settle for a little kissing for now, though.

Iceland's pretty good at kissing, but he seems quite hesitant. Was this his first time? I can see a hint of confusion on his face when I prod my tongue against his wet lips. After a few attempts, he gets the idea and opens his mouth, granting me access inside. I play with his tongue a little bit, and in a I sweep a sily lock of snow-white hair from his face and deepen the kiss, moaning into the younger boy's mouth. He's starting to feel it, too, and his tongue begins to dance against mine.

"This is my first time doing _this _with a guy," I confess. He doesn't seem to mind**—** instead, he reaches down and gives my clothed member a good squeeze. And another. And _another_. I gasp and kiss him harder than before. Surely, his exterior innocence at school all just an act. How could someone so sweet be this devious? I would give it a second thought, but I can painfully feel the blood slowly draining from my skull as it begins to head south. I rub myself against his hand and let out an appreciative moan as he takes charge of the kiss. Pushing me down, he places his knee against my crotch and grinds it against me. The sensation is absolutely thrilling. My hips buck forward without my consent, seeking more of his pleasant touch.

"You're so cute, Hong Kong," he whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He smiles and continues to kiss me.

I bite his bottom lip and he whines. "That's my line," I say assertively. I lightly push him to where his back is supported against the bed frame and stroke his fair chest, languidly making my way down to his belt. _This time, there'll be no turning back,_ I promise to myself. I undo the clasp and it makes a light _tink!_ sound. I tug down his trousers and boxers in three swift jerks. His erection bounces free from its constraint and settles on the top of his thigh. Not wasting any time, I carress the entire length with just the bare tips of my fingers. His reaction is absolutely delectable.

"A bit sensitive, aren't we?" I tease, rubbing a finger over the small slit leaking with precum. Iceland shifts uncomfortably beneath my touch and sighs dreamily. "You haven't touched yourself here lately, have you?"

"Shut up," he bosses me, the shyness in his voice too apparent to go unnoticed. My face turns red, and all I can think is how I could definitely get used to _this_ Iceland. He bravely grabs a tuft of my dark brown hair and pulls me just centimeters away from his throbbing member. He doesn't say anything more. Nor does he need to. I gently kiss the tip and meet his vibrant, purple eyes. Without leaving his gaze, I plant butterfly kisses down the entire shaft and drag my tongue back up it. He closes his eyes shut and brings his dainty hand over his face; maybe to mask his embarrassment, maybe to hide just how much he was enjoying this. I decide to keep going, nonetheless. I begin to lick more fervently up and down his erection, pumping it from the base with my left hand. As I begin to feel more and more confident, I take his length into my mouth.

He rolls his hips forward to thrust himself deeper into my mouth. I nearly gag, so I push his thighs, reminding him to exert just a little control. He seems to get the hint, apologetically running a hand through my hair and ceasing his motions. As I bring Iceland closer and closer to his orgasm, I quicken my bobbing movements until I sense he is about to come. His breathing hitches and he clutches a lock of my hair right before he _would_ release, but I cease all actions and release his throbbing member from my mouth. He whimpers and looks at me, utterly astonished.

"Why'd you do that?" He whines. Those big, puppy eyes of his are piercing right through me. He rocks his hips forward, seeking the wonderful heat once more.

I try to take off my pants while kneeling on the bed**—** a task not possible without some struggle. I put my weight on Iceland's shoulder as I bring them down past my knees and take off my boxers underneath shortly after. I feel the cold air on my own hardened member, and I lean towards the beauty beside me, taking him in a deep kiss. I reach down and grab his member, and mirroring my action, he takes mine, too. After a vigorous kissing session, I break free and take our erections into one hand, grinding them against each other in a sweet, steady motion. He groans into the kiss and wraps his arms around my neck, clinging to me as if it were a matter of life or death. "Hong Kong..." He gasps between sweet moans, "...So good. I'm going to come, soon..."

He pushes my hand out of the way and continues to rub our cocks together in a perpetual movement. With the increasing speed of his hand, the volume of his voice rises and he is breathing noticeably harder than before. "Ah... Ahh...!"

"It's okay. You can come, now..." I cup the back of his neck and put my forehead against his as we rock back and forth against each other's body, and soon, I feel something wet and sticky splashing onto my navel. "_Iceland_..." I moan as I watch him finish his release; he's practically _glowing_ with ecstasy. The sight alone is enough to make me come, too. I bite into his shoulder as my orgasm hits me like an impending tidal wave of feeling. He traces his hands down my thighs as I ride it out, and plants encouraging kisses down my neck until the last of my seed has spilled out.

With one last kiss on the forehead, he bends down and kisses my calming erection, licking all my come from the tip and my thigh. He makes a disgruntled face, followed by a swift, sweeping motion across his mouth with his elbow. "That," he says, coughing, "That tastes terrible!"

I smack my forehead. _Well, there goes our chance for some romantic pillow talk._

I lie down with my hands folded comfortably on my chest while Iceland gets his life back together. He soon finishes what he needs to do and cuddles right by my side. He wiggles and turns until his head lays comfortably on my chest. I bring my arm over and squeeze him tightly, tenderly rubbing his arm. There's a sweet, knowing silence in the room, and I feel elated.

"I'm definitely going to be on top when we do it for real, though," Iceland says out of nowhere.

"Hah?!" I lift my head off the pillow and look at him. "I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams," He simply snorts, reaching out to set the alarm on his cell phone. After setting it to just the right time, he turns off the backlight, places the phone by his side, and crawls underneath my blanket. He falls fast asleep in a matter of minutes, but I'm left wide-awake, wondering what the weekend ahead of us will bring. And if I'll be fit to walk on Monday.

**To Be Continued?**

**Your feedback is greatly appreciated! : )  
Love, 3SS.**


End file.
